Why should I care?
by AnuszkaGeek
Summary: "Caring is not an advantage." Someone once said and Sakura know it better than anyone. A Sasuke x Sakura, after the war.
1. Chapter 1

How Naruto did it? No one knows. The only thing Sakura knew is that he kept his promise. He finally brought Sasuke back. She should be happy. Thanking to god that she got what she wanted.

Then why? Why she didn't feel that way? Everyone, including her thought that she will be first to forgive Sasuke, but it didn't happen. On the contrary, she was avoiding him since the moment they entered the gates of the Leaf Village and it's been almost two weeks.

...

"Hay! Pink head!" Sakura turned her tired face to Sasuke's new teammate. Karin was her name, if she remembered correctly. She looked like a mess, like everyone that were walking back to Leaf.

"What's up?" She asked. She felt some connection with her as they both loved the same person and they both were betrayed by him.

"I heard that you love Sasuke-kun too!" Karin stated when pointing at her. It seemed like she didn't bother that her love interest is right next to her. She really reminded Sakura of herself. She looked at her with sympathy that disappeared when Redhead said next sentence. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him. He is mine!"

Almost 'We'll see' came out of Sakura's mouth, but it wasn't exactly what she thought of. She almost said that on a whim, like she used to say it to Ino. It just made her disgusted by herself. How she can love him? He was never going to respond to her feeling. It's just pitiful how she ended and it made her even more tired and just resigned. She didn't even trust him anymore.

Sakura turned away from Karin. "You can have him, I don't care anymore." She just wanted to try how it will sound with her voice. It hurt her. As expected words don't change anything. It only changed how others were seeing her right now and she didn't intend to correct herself.

No one said anything until they reached the gates. Sakura just felt everyones eyes on her. Especially black ones. But she was only looking straight like she said nothing.

She could give everything for those words that came out of her were true.

...

Ever since that day Sakura tried everything to remove Sasuke and love for him from her head. She even tried hypnosis, that is how she was desperate. Any attempt of reaching to her memories made her cry, because he was always there, somewhere. She was falling apart and she knew it.

It was not enough for her to love him anymore, she wanted him to at least not hate her. She still remembered that genjutsu and those black eyes filled with hatred when he attempted to kill her. She couldn't stand it if she would see it again. It would be over.

Avoiding just Sasuke was a bit of a lie, because she was actually avoiding all of her friends. Everyone tried to meet with her, but she managed to convince her parents to say that she was ill with something that can infect them.

"You can't hide forever." Said her mother softly one day with worried eyes. "And your friends aren't stupid, they know something is wrong. That Naruto boy will enter here without anyones permission sooner than later." She put her hand on Sakura's head and started to stroke her hair. "You need them right now. You don't want to tell me anything, but I think you should talk to at least him. Because you are clearly hurting that boy."

It didn't help Sakura after her mother tried to comfort her. She was grateful that Naruto was busy changing the shinobi world with all kages right now. It will probably end up with some unity. At least it was what Naruto was planning on doing.

She was even more grateful that he was away when she finally decided to go out. Because what she came up with just now wouldn't be approved by him. And even if she would find a way to do what she wanted to do he would try to stop her. But it was already decided. She didn't want to feel that pain anymore.

What she should do is to find a person who is capable of fulfilling her request. The only place she could find someone like that would be in Leaf Village archives. She can freely go and look at them because there are no secrets anymore. It's a new start and everyone can go and see the dark truth of this place and write letter to Hokage with suggestions what should be changed.

Sakura especially chose an early time to go when the village was still asleep so that she won't meet anyone that she would know. She didn't think that she would bump into Kakashi. She was sure that he would be with Naruto making sure that he would behave himself properly.

"Oh, look who the heavens have set me on the road today." He said sarcastically. "Or maybe you're a genjutsu?"

"Kakashi-sensei..." She started.

"Don't 'Kakashi-sensei' me. You damn knew that I would be angry." He scolded her, but then he added more softly. "What is happening?" He noticed dark wrinkles under her eyes. "Why are you hiding?"

"It's... It's complicated." She managed to say. "I need to go somewhere. So if you'll excuse me..."

"Excuse yourself." He said angrily. "You are not going anywhere until you'll tell me what's wrong."

"Please don't worry Kakashi-sensei. I'll be fine again soon." She said without looking into his eyes.

"You're scaring me." He said worried. "You look like you're going to do something stupid." His hand was placed on her shoulder. "Talk to me so we will figure this out together. Who is going to help you better than your favorite teacher." He smiled.

That was it. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore within. A big fat tear fell on her cheek and right after this one came more of them. Until she realized what's happening, she was crying like a little baby. She couldn't stop.

"I lied.." She said through tears avoiding not so shocked eyes of the man in front of her. "I do care. I care so much that it hurts more than every wound I received while fighting this war" Sakura couldn't get a hold of herself even when Kakashi embraced her. It didn't help her, it even made her more convinced that what she wanted to do was right.


	2. Chapter 2

After talking to Sakura this morning, Kakashi had to go and drink. He was doing it much often lately. When the war came to an end, he came back with a really heavy heart. Mostly because of the Obito. No matter what Naruto and the others were saying, he will always feel guilty about the whole thing. That he couldn't save any of his former teammates.

Even Sasuke's coming back wasn't that joyful thing as he expected it would be. Sakura thought that too, but with her it was obviously more painful. After what she said, everyone was very shocked. No one but him, noticed that it was lie. As the teacher of those kids, he probably knew them better than they themselves. Only Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have more understanding of each other, more than him. But when it goes to Sakura they don't have any idea.

Looking at her almost completely broken in front of him, Kakashi wasn't so sure anymore if her idea was that stupid. Moreover, after the whole bottle of sake, he thought that it's not the worst scenario. Watching the three of them still far apart, was the cause of his growing drinking problem. All because he felt useless. He didn't know what he can do to help those kids.

He opened another bottle. But when he intended to sip on, he stopped halfway. "What am I doing?" He looked at sake disgusted. His apartment was a mess. His head was a mess. He was drinking all day and it's already night.

Simply sitting and whining won't help anyone. He stood up and started to clean. And when he was done, he went out. Kakashi wasn't sure if that girls idea was right, but he intended to support her. At least this is what he can do.

…

Sasuke was sitting in his room in his new-old apartment, which never stopped being his. He still was unsure if he did the right thing coming back. Part of him wanted to be here no matter what. He wanted to be happy again. But this was just sentiment talking. After all, it seemed that only Naruto was happy about all this.

His trial was a week ago. But with Naruto, the mighty hero of the Hidden Leaf and all the Shinobi world, as his defender, it was only a formality. They let him be. As expected, no one trusted him anymore. He had to go and check up on New Anbu office everyday and he has to do community service until Hokage will say it's enough.

It was probably Naruto's idea, because every assignment was including help for ordinary people in the village and he had to work in a hospital at least two days a week. Mostly with children and elders. It was really bothersome because everyone were scared of him.

It surprised him when he didn't meet Sakura here at the hospital, because he heard that she work here as the chef doctor. Maybe she really was over him and only hate left in her for him. That on the other hand wasn't surprising. After all the things he did to her it was obvious that she would avoid him. Maybe it's for the best. One less to bother him. Karin could learn from her as she couldn't left him alone when she joined the academy here.

After a week he learned why Sakura wasn't anywhere to seen. She locked herself in her home and didn't want to see anyone because she was sick with something. But it probably was a lie, only that he didn't know why she would hide. Well... everyone around him was behaving weird...

Here and there he was bumping into some familiar faces and once or twice Naruto dragged him on meeting with all his former friends. Everyone were talking with him but it felt unnatural. Naruto said that everyone needs more time. He was probably right. Of course, if everything would be fine in the future, which that doesn't have to happen.

Even Kakashi didn't seem like he was ok. When he met him almost a week ago he was completely drunk sitting on a bench. He never saw him in that kind of state. Of course he saw him drunk before, but this was different. It occurred to Sasuke that he caused more damage than he thought before.

He escorted Kakashi to his home while he was mumbling 'Sorry, so sorry'. On that day he decided to at least try to fix something in his life. If not for himself, then for people who care for him. If he wouldn't want that for real, then he wouldn't let Naruto convince him to come back.

Today, the weirdest thing occurred. When he was at hospital helping nurse feeding some old lady she said something to him. "I know you young man" She looked at him squinting her eyes.

"Yea" He grunted. "I'm the Leaf Village traitor who wanted to destroy it" He was tired of all these people trying to make him feel guilty. They all can try, but they don't matter to that extent that they have the power to make him feel that way.

"No, no, no..." She shook her head trying to remember something. "Oh! You're that kind boy who found my cat! Five years ago!" She smiled at him.

This shocked Sasuke. He looked at her again more intensely. This old lady looked like someone he met before, but he wasn't sure where or when was that.

"You must have mistaken me for someone else..." He denied, but inside he wasn't so certain.

"Of course not!" She said. "Such pretty face can't be forgotten" She laughed. "Oh, don't look at me like I don't know what I'm talking about, young man! You are that boy and you were hanging around that fox boy who was naughty all the time." She wrinkled her nose.

When Sasuke and the nurse went out of the room, she was looking at Sasuke softer than before. "She's got an Alzheimer and until yesterday she couldn't even remember her name." And she added realizing something. "Oh! And don't mind her talking about Naruto that way. She doesn't know about anything that happened. Not that we weren't telling her a couple of times. We did, but she couldn't remember it next minute."

"Whatever" He summed it not to show that it touched him somehow.

...

"Sakura, your teacher is here." Said her mom coming into her room. She just got home after all day of searching the files. It was disappointing because she hadn't found anything. There was no one who could help her.

"Send him away" Said the pillow.

"Well, I tried" Said her mother gently. "But he insists. And he said to tell you that he can help you with your task."

"What?" Sakura slowly sat on the bed. She ignored uneasy eyes of her mom. "Tell him I'll be right there". After her mother left, she started to dress up herself. When she was done, she faced Kakashi, who looked a little drunk. "Were you drinking?" Sakura said worried after they went out to talk.

"Yea... but don't worry, I'm handling it." He said awkwardly. "The more important issue is yours right now." He looked at her with sad eyes. "Are you sure about it? I mean, do you understand what you want to do?.

"You don't think it's hard for me too?" She said with teary eyes. "You think it's an easy decision?"

"Of course not. I'm sorry" He apologized. "Well, if you're determinate, I'll help you. I won't let you struggle with it alone."

"Thank you" She hugged him. "But I was looking for someone all day and couldn't find anyone with that kind of skills." She said while letting him go.

"But I know such person." Sakura looked at him with hope. "You couldn't find him because he's not a registered ninja. He actually never became one officially. He trained himself alone. Only few people know about him including me and Tsunade-sama."

"Why is that he is allowed that?" She asked curiously.

"Well, he's a good man and he wants to be left alone. He's more like a hermit." Kakashi smiled. "He owes me something, that's why he will make an exception and meet with us. And help you..."

"Good, let's go. I want it to be done with it as soon as possible. Before I'll do something that we'll all regret" She said firmly. "I don't want to feel this pain any longer. I want to erase everything about... Sasuke from my head."

'I hope that this isn't that thing that we will regret.' Kakashi said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

The eyes closed, the static breath and a calm silhouette of a young woman. The moon was in its highest position and its soft light illuminated her face as she stood in the middle of a clearing in the forest. A light breeze was playing with her pink strands of hair. She seemed so quiet.

But that was only an outside. On the inside, Sakura was screaming. Screaming with despair and endless pain. That's so stupid. Why love must hurt so much? Why she has to be this weak. No matter what she would do, she was always behind because of it. Blind.

She lost so much time in her life thinking about Sasuke. And for what? It never brought her any joy. Her delusional love story only made people who care about her worry. If Sakura would ever be happy that Sasuke is back, then she should forget all about a person he was. All the bad things that he did. The bad and the good memories must go away. Naruto wishes for Team 7 to be reunited again. This is the only way.

"Are you ready?" Kakashi dragged her out of her thoughts. She hadn't noticed that he came back from talking to this man who will free her. "He agreed to help you."

"Ok, lets not prolong this." She said while walking to the small wooden house at the edge of the woods.

They both entered the house. It had only one room with kitchen and door to bathroom. The whole space was furnished with only basic and most needed for life stuff. The owner of this place welcomed them with a wide smile. The man himself was rather short and a bit hunched. He could have more than 70 years, but Sakura wasn't sure and for now she didn't really care.

"Welcome Sakura" He smiled at her gently. "I'm Omaride Genjo. Tell me what troubles you, my child."

"I need to get rid of something in my head. Kakashi-sensei probably told you everything" Sakura said, looking at her feet.

"Yes, he told me some of this. But before I'll do something to you, you need to know some things." He sighed. "For the first, you need to be completely sure, that what you want is what you need." He looked at her while she nodded with determination. "Well... you're not the first person that comes to me with such request, but somehow I managed to convince them not to do it."

"I don't think you can convince me." Sakura looked at him with sorrow. "The people who came here and asked you to erase someone that they love from their memories probably lost them permanently. Isn't it Omaride-san?"

"That is true. And I'll say to you what I said to them. Those memories made you who you are right now. People are memories. We need even these painful ones so that we can cherish new ones more in the future."

"Like I said you can't convince me." She staited firmly. "The person I love is alive and I can't fix anything if I'm too damaged..." Her voice broke. "Please just take it away."

"You'll not forget anything!"

Everyone looked at the entrance where this familiar voice came from. The tall blond boy stood with his hand resting on the opened door. He was panting with fatigue as if death itself was chasing him.

"Naruto...?" Sakura whispered his name. She stared at him shocked, but when she looked at Kakashi's face, the obvious thing occurred to her and she got angry. "Why would you call him?!" She yelled at her teacher.

"No Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted. "Only you here needs to explain yourself." He looked really pissed off. "Why in the world would you think of doing such thing and place me in a position that I have nothing to say!" He seemed very disappointed. "I thought that we're closer than that..."

"I just wanted to spare you all this." She said quietly.

"Do you really think that I would feel better without any chance convincing you?" He was staring at her hopelessly. "This isn't the way. Just give us more time to figure this all out. I understand how you feel, but..."

"You have no idea how I feel!" She cried out. "You all think that its just temporary love depression!" Sakura couldn't hold her tears inside anymore. That only made her more hating herself." See? I'm always like that. The only thing I can do is to cry." She almost choked herself trying to calm down. "I have enough of this bullshit!"

"Sakura..." Naruto took a few steps to her, but she stepped back. "You're not weak because you're crying. I've always thought that it's the strong side of you, because you care so much."

"Possibly it was like that, but I don't see it that way. It doesn't matter. What matters is that I can't handle it anymore." She calmed herself enough to look at the boy in front of her. "I should be working in hospital right now and not crawling in my bed. But no... for three weeks I locked myself in my room trying to convince myself that everything is going to be fine. Sasuke is with us and this should matter." She wrapped her arms around herself, digging her nails into the skin. "But I can't... I'm too scared."

"I can assure you, Sakura-chan, he's back for real." Naruto placed his hand on her arm carefully, he didn't want her to step back again. "And he's definitely not going to hurt you anymore."

Sakura looked into his blue eyes with sadness. "But I don't want to take that risk. Even one glance with hate can pull the trigger. I won't stand it Naruto and I don't want to hurt you by doing more stupid thing than this right now I should be out there helping people and not focusing on Sasuke. It's a waste of my talent and time."

"He doesn't hate you." He said seriously.

"I don't trust this statement anymore... and I don't trust him."

Sakura felt Naruto's hand placed on hers as he grabbed it. He was looking at her thinking of what he can say to change her mind. He even convinced Sasuke to come back, then why he can't do that with her?

"Naruto, she might be right by doing this. Even if she's not, it's her decision." It's the first time Kakashi spoke since Naruto came.

"Why you're helping her. Shouldn't you support me right now?" Naruto said reproachfully to him."How could you bring her here?"

"Because I can't stand her in pain like that." The man answered.

"Naruto, please." It was Sakura, who interrupted with their argument before it even begun. "You have to see it too. With current me, we are all falling apart. If I do this we can start over." She placed her hand on his cheek. "Isn't that all we want?"

"But not like this!" He cried out.

"I'm sorry Naruto." She said gently stroking his hair. "Apparently I'm not that strong as you think of me."

"We can talk to him..." Said boy desperately.

"And say what?" She smiled tired. "If the answer would be as I think, I told you... I can't bare it."

"Sakura-chan..." He embraced her. "Please, don't do this."

She hugged him back and whispered "I have to."

...

"Sit down here." The old hermit pointed to a place on the floor and he sat in front of Sakura. "Before we start you need to know something as it might cause shock for you. This method is really complex and I'll have access to all of your thoughts and memories. Do you still want to do this?" He asked with a face that was telling that he wished that answer would be different than the one that came.

"Yes." She didn't like the thought that this stranger will mess with her head, but if this mean she won't love Sasuke anymore, She can manage. "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, could you please leave us alone? You probably don't want to watch it. I don't want you to watch this."

"If you want..." Kakashi said and left with Naruto who couldn't bring himself to say anything. He sent her last pleading look.

"Carry on." Sakura turned back to Omaride.

He sighed and placed himself closer to her. The man took her hands and force her to maintain eye contact. "Do you want him off completely or just fall out of love for him?"

"The second." She said silently. "It'll be less weird later."

"Ok, then I need you think of an exact moment when you fell for him. You need to remember it and you need to be sure that this is it." He said.

"You said you will have access to everything." She said confused.

"Because I'll have, but if I'll try to dig it out just by myself, then I might cause you pain." The man explained patiently. "You need to carefully choose memories because I'll have to erase it first and then place the fake one so that you won't have holes."

"I understand. Give me a second." Many times she thought of the exact moment when she fell for Sasuke. This started when she met him at the academy, but this was when she started to fancy him. That's not the same as love. She just liked his handsome face and the aura of mystery.

"I know. I got it." She said.

"Then concentrate on it while you're telling me about it." He said as his eyes started to glow a bit. "Look deep into my eyes and tell me about this memory."

The girl was mesmerized by his gaze. She couldn't break the eye contact even if she would want to. "It was our first big mission as a team. We fought Zabuza and Haku. When I saw Sasuke lying lifeless I couldn't be a true Shinobi in that moment. Because we can't show our emotions." She remembered that this rule was especially breaking by her and her friends.

"How did you feel at that moment?" Asked the old man.

"Like I lost a chance to really get to know Sasuke and fall in love with him truly." She made painful expression remembering that feeling.

"He never was in this critical state, he never was dying." He said firmly. "He was just lying angry that he lost this battle." Sakura blinked a few times. "Who is Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked.

"The man I love." She answered and right after she cursed that nothing changed. "Whatever you did, it didn't help."

"Maybe the memory wasn't right." He said mostly to himself. "Again, find the moment you fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura stared at him curiously. 'Did he already changed something?' She couldn't remember what they were talking few moments before so he probably did something. "Ok, I'll try." She thought about it for a minute. "The Forest of the Death." She said finally. "I was alone with Sasuke when Orochimaru attacked us with genjutsu. Sasuke managed to break through it by hurting himself so he can save both of us. Save me."

"You were never alone in this forest with him. You were attacked alone and passed out." Said Omaride. "You were alone and scared, but that is all what happened. Who is Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked again.

"He's the man I love... Damn it!" She shouted with anger. "This doesn't work! And my head hurts."

"I said it won't be that easy." He calmed her.

"I know I'm sorry." She apologized ashamed by her screaming like that. "It's just that I don't really know when I fell in love with him. It just happened."

"You need to think harder."

"I'm trying." She said while rubbing her temples.

"Let's make short break, shall we?" He said with this calm smile on his face.

"Fine." Said the girl. "While we are making it, can you tell me why you are not a ninja?" She asked, sitting more comfortably. "I mean, with your skills you were probably noticed."

"That is true." Said the old man standing up and went to set the kettle to make some tea. "But I wouldn't be a good ninja." He chuckled. "You see... This is the only thing I can do. I'm so bad with any other jutsus."

"Then why Kakashi-sensei knows you?" She was curious about it.

"Well, we met when he was still in Anbu." He flooded the tea when the water boiled. "I was kept there at the time being forced to do things I don't want. But this Hatake boy... he helped me. He convinced hokage to leave me alone." He smiled at this memory. "He was such a gentle soul, He still is."

"Wow." Sakura was impressed by this story. "I've never heard of that."

"Of course you didn't. He can keep his promises." The man laughed as he gave the hot cup to her.

"I think we've had enough of this break." Sakura said when she drank the half of her tea.

"If you think so." He put down his already empty cup.

For the next two hours, they tried to find the right memory. But all the effort seemed meaningless. They were so tired already because almost the whole night passed by without any achievement. It's like no matter if Sasuke did something, or didn't she loved him for just being present in her life. Which meant only one thing.

"You need to take him away completely." She said, panting and with tears in her eyes. "You need to make it like we never met each other."

"It's difficult..."

"Please..." She interrupted him.

"Ok, but it will hurt as I will have to go through your memories a bit by myself." He said with worry.

"Fine" Sakura had been already too deep to back down. "Do what you have to."

The young woman felt incredible pain when Omaride started to penetrate her head. She saw all her memories like on some weird screen. After some time it all stopped. She saw herself sitting on a bench in front of the Academy and eating her lunch alone.

Then she saw a young boy with black hair and absent gaze. Sakura saw that on her younger version of herself appeared a dark blush as she stared at the boy dreaming of him as a prince. He didn't notice her but she was full of thoughts about him and his pretty face.

When Sakura blinked, memory changed. She never saw a young prince. She ate her lunch alone and then went for her class.

This was happening for the next four hours. Every memory that included Sasuke was replaced by something else. When question: 'Who is Sasuke Uchiha?' was asked again Sakura felt like if the pile of stones crushed her.

She looked at the old and also tired man sitting opposite to her. "He's the closest friend of Naruto, but I've never met him."


	4. Chapter 4

I'm really sorry for such a delay. It's just that I have a lot on my head right now. I'm very grateful for comments I received, I really am. That is truly an amazing feeling that not only someone just read it but also liked. I'm also sorry for mistakes I'm making, but I'm still sucking with English. Please write to me about every mistake so I wont make it another time. :D

* * *

><p>It was warm and sunny morning. Every villager was heading somewhere only they know. In the Hidden Leaf there were still seen the aftereffects of the Pain attack and the war. But it seemed that slowly everything was going in a good direction. Much more often people were smiling, the more life was seen in their eyes. Of course it was until they were seeing Sasuke on their way.<p>

Almost everyone, including children, was at first staring at him with fear and distrust and when they were meeting his eyes, they would quickly turn away and whisper something to a person next to them, if they had one. This situation was annoying and bothering for Uchiha more and more. He knew of course that he deserves that kind of treatment, but it still irritated him. No matter what, he would do for those people they wouldn't acknowledge him.

He was heading towards his next assignment, he had to go and help one of the family rebuild their home. He put his hands in pockets and wince on his face while walking. It will probably be awkward as always. Part of him was indifferent about it but the other would rather be in the hospital. At least it was there that he wouldn't get a fearful glance all the time. Staff and some patients were becoming used to his presence. Especially that old woman. It somehow made him feel better knowing that only with him she was able to remember things. Grateful looks from nurses were helping too.

Thinking about hospital made him think about Sakura. He still hadn't seen her and he was there for some time now so he could notice that her help was needed there. He heard about her skills on the medic field and that is why this concerned him that she isn't working. He hated when people were wasting their talents. Or maybe she really was that ill?

Deep in his thoughts he had to go few more streets. But then, he first heard them and then he saw them.

"How many times I have to say this to you, Naruto. I'm fine." Sasuke saw familiar pink hair. "You don't have to stick with me all the time."

"But Sakura-chan..." It was Naruto who was apparently trying to convince Sakura of something. "You were sick all this time, so I will be more relaxed if I walk with you." It was something odd with the way he said it, but it seemed that the girl hadn't noticed or she just ignored it. "Besides, I can help you at the hospital."

"All right, all right, " She laughed. "This time you won..." She noticed Sasuke and her smile faded a bit. That's right, she probably was still feeling hurt by him. But gladly she looked better than the last time he saw her. She stared at him intensely, probably she will just turn around and go away not even saying anything to him. He wouldn't be surprised.

But the weirdest thing happened, she smiled at him and waved her hand. This shocked Sasuke so much that he opened his mouth. This isn't a reaction that he thought he would receive. It seemed that she didn't see his shocked expression. "Naruto!" She turned to a boy next to her. "Isn't that this guy who helped us during the war? You know... That best friend of yours which you were talking to me about so much."

''What?' Sasuke was confused and that was distinctly picked up along his expression. He was even more confused when he saw Naruto's face on which appeared the mix of two feelings when his eyes met Sasuke's. Anger and guilt.

"Hej, Naruto!" Sakura saw the expression that made the boy. "What's with that face?" She said concerned.

"Ah, Sorry Sakura-chan. I was thinking some stupid things." He smiled a bit stiff. "You're right, that's him" He looked at Sasuke like if he just saw him. "Will you give us a minute?"

"You're weird lately Naruto..." She said uncertainly. "Yea, I'll wait. But only a minute. I don't want to be late for work."

"Thanks" Naruto smiled at her.

He began to walk towards Sasuke as girl got interested in books stacked on display at the store. Naruto wasn't smiling anymore. When he finally faced him, he made a furious face. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he closed it again.

"I want to punch you so badly right now." He said finally, almost with tears in his eyes. "But I won't do it in front of her. ...it's all your fault."

"Well, there are may things that are my fault, you have to be more specific" Sasuke got irritated by Naruto's babbling. "And what's with that girl? She's that childish to pretend that we never met?"

"Shut up you moron!" He shouted through his teeth. "She's not pretending and it's your fault!"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Sasuke more confused.

"She couldn't bare her feelings for you and she erased all the memories that included you. She thinks that the first time you two met was when we were fighting Ten Tails." He said with resigned voice. "She wasn't ill all this time... She was in deep depression."

"Wait a second..." Sasuke said with wide eyes. "She did what?"

"Can't you hear me idiot?" Naruto raised his voice again. "She had enough of your bullshit so she got rid of her love for you. She thought that you hate her."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Of course she would think of such thing. He only affirmed her in that conviction every time they met after he left the village. He was sure that she would eventually let go of him and try to love someone else who would deserve it better than him. The thing she said when they were going back to Leaf made him believe that it was possible. It looks like she was lying.

"Today, because of all this I have to run round with her making sure that no one would blurt out something. It's so hard to walk with her and lie all the time." His voice almost broke.

"But I don't hate her." Sasuke said silently with guilt.

"I told her that." Naruto turned to look at Sakura, who already walked into the store to check out some books. "She couldn't believe me... and I myself didn't know how to convince her." He hasn't turned back to Sasuke again. "It's not that I think you don't care for her even a little..." He faced his friend again. "But I know she couldn't bare it, if she would see even the slightest doubt in you when you say it. And I know that you sometimes can be harsh when talking to her."

"Annoying..." Came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"See?" Naruto pointed at him. "Even now you're like that. Now tell me, how she could not be afaraid of talking to you. She's too fragile when it comes to you. Well, she was..." He corrected himself.

"Then why all this is a bad thing?" He asked, but inside he wasn't comfortable about this situation. "She's clearly better without me in her head."

"You really think that?" Disbelieved Naruto looked at his comrade. "You really think that this charade is better than you at least giving a try and be nice to her?! Is it really too difficult for you?"

He's got a point. But Sasuke thought that she would just stop loving him after he would be cruel to her. It's not like he believed that any woman could love him that much.

"All this is no different than what we were fighting against not so long ago. We fought for a better reality, not some false imagination."

"Then let's go and undo this." Lately Sasuke was good with agreeing with Naruto's way of thinking. "I promise, I'll be nice." He sighted.

"You think I wouldn't ask you to do that by now?" He covered his face with hands. "It's not possible..."

Suddenly Sasuke felt like if the temperature was lowered. What does he ment by this. There's always a way. That is what being around Naruto taught him.

"The old man, who did the job, told that it's almost impossible for her to get her memories back."

'What almost? He just said that there was no way, so what's with that?', thought Sasuke.

"And even if she would remember it again, it would cause her pain, physical one and she would go mad and probably kill herself." Naruto was still hiding his face. "That is why I can't let her remember anything..." His voice broke.

...

"What were you guys talking about?" Sakura said, walking with her nose in her newly bought book. "It looked serious."

"Just some stuff." Naruto said, walking into hospital doors with her.

"Well, I can imagine." Sakura looked at him above her book with the understanding that confused him. "I mean, a lot happened after he left, am I right? You never lost hope for getting your precious friend back." She smiled. "I'm glad for you and him that he made up his mind and helped us. You were telling me how strong he is but I never thought that he is strong like you." She laughed. "After all, you were the strongest guy our age I ever met."

"Thanks." He answered a bit awkwardly.

"What's up with you lately?" She asked him this question again this day. "I'm worried."

"Don't be. I'm fine. It's just that... a lot happened and I need some time." He faked a cheerful smile.

"Ok, you don't want to talk about it, fine." She sighed. "But you know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." He smiled for real this time. "I'm fine, truly."

"Let's change subject..." She smiled somehow mischievously. "Did you already asked Hinata out?"

"What?" Dark red suddenly covered his face. "What 'out'?"

"Oh, come on!" Sakura was all fired up. "I know you have feelings for each other."

"I still love Sakura-chan!" He stated still blushing.

"Give me a break..." She sighed. "It's clear that something changed between you two. By the way, I love you too, but the same way as you love me, as a friend. You can't hide it Uzumaki Naruto. You want Hinata as a girlfriend." She blinked a few times waving her lashes.

"I don't know what are you talking about." He made a few steps back.

"It's so obvious like the sun above us. You love her and she loves you." She crossed her arms on her chest. "She already confessed to you. Now is your turn."

"But Sakura-chan..." It was almost a pleading voice.

"Oh, no, no. You need to put some effort too." She was getting irritated. Poor Hinata waited too long for Naruto to notice her feelings and when she finally got his attention, he's not doing anything about it. It was always pissing her off that Naruto was clueless about Hinata loving him.

"But I'm still young." He suddenly changed his tone to something that actors are used in western movies. "First, I need to use more of life. Go on alone journey of recovering Ero-Siemens path of how to make a woman moaning with pleasure..." He stopped talking with this weird voice. "Or something like that. I can't remember how Jiraya-Sensei put that..." Suddenly he felt like the whole joy was sucked away from the room.

"You..." It was Sakura, who looked like if some kind of a nasty demon possessed her. "Naruto, you idiot!" And she punched him in the face, making him fly out of hospital and making holes in building across the street. She turned away on her feet and walked towards her office.

"You're cruel Sakura-chan..." Naruto cried out.

...

After the whole day of dragging bricks from one place to another Sasuke was quite exhausted. But this was kind of a monotonous job so he had a lot of time to think about today morning, even though he didn't want to. It just couldn't get out of his head.

It was all on him that this was happening with Sakura. It seemed that everywhere he goes, he just brings only a bad thing. Of course he didn't expect that things will go back to the way they were before, but he also didn't expect a mess like this. He never thought that his leaving would have such an impact on people he met in his life, he thought that they would forget him or just grew to hate him. He couldn't understand why they care so much about him. Why she cared.

When Sasuke left from Anbu office where he had to give his report, he decided to go and look for Kakashi. Maybe he's more informed with this situation. When he turned to the street where his former teacher was leaving, he almost bumped into Shikamaru. He was with Ino and Chouji of course and by the look of the last one, they probably were at a barbecue or something.

"Oh." It slipped out from Shikamaru's mouth. Ino looked at Sasuke with surprise, but then she turned her head away immediately.

"Have you seen Kakashi?" Asked Sasuke looking straight at Ino with curiosity, but she ignored him completely.

"No." Answered Chouji with his mouth full of something.

"He's probably at his home." Shikamaru was clearly trying to not say something. "When I was going to meet my team I saw him going in that direction. What do you want from him?"

"That's not your business." Sasuke shook his arms. "Thanks for telling me."

And he was about to go, but then Ino stopped him with an angry stare. "If it's about Sakura, then don't bother." She said that with intense, cold eyes. He never received that kind of look from her. That only meant they knew. "You should just leave her alone."

"Ino." Shikamaru stopped her. "We're not in the position of saying anything."

"You're wrong." She clutched her hands into fists. "She's our friend. It shouldn't be happening to her..." Then she just walked away not turning around even once.

"I don't like to get in the way of someones mess, but..." Shikamaru sighed. "She's right and probably we all think that way. Naruto and Sakura cherish you and care for you so much that it hurts them. Too bad you hadn't realized this." And like Ino he walked away with Chouji who too sent him an angry glance.

Sasuke just walked to the nearest bench and sat on it. Those words were so true. From the moment he came back, he tried to push away those thoughts, thinking that it will not help anyone. This was a mistake. If he would do this different way, all of this wouldn't happen. He made many mistakes in his life and it seemed that he should have learned something, but he screwed up again.

He sat with his eyes closed for nearly half an hour to come up with something to fix what he broke. Right now the only thing that he could do, is to go to Kakashi and ask him to take Sasuke to this man who Naruto was talking about earlier. Maybe there was something he can do. He had to do something.


	5. Chapter 5

Phew... I wrote another. =.= I'm after 699 and 700 so it's kinda weird that boys at my story still have arms ^_^' Well... I don't mind since I've changed a lot. Write to me what you think of my story. And enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>The situation at the hospital seemed to get back to normal. At least, it was close to it. Today was only two operations, not three or four a day like it had been the past week. Sakura was exhausted and ready to fall asleep where she was sitting right now, but she was also happy. Every operation performed by her, ended up successfully.<p>

Since she got back to work, she practically moved in here. She didn't mind because she was saving lives and only that mattered. It felt like she should make up for the time she was sick. Although she was aware of the fact that it wasn't her fault, but something inside of her was making her feel guilty. Sakura decided to just ignore it.

'Maybe I'll go back home for now...?' She thought to herself. As a medic she knew that tired human is a human that can easily make mistakes. She finished her coffee and dragged her body from the chair. When she finally locked her office, she started to head towards the exit. She yawned really wide when she bumped into something. Or rather someone.

"Sorry..." She yawned again, but then she looked at the surprised person she bumped into. "Aw, it's you." She managed to smile despite her being tired. "We never had a chance to officially introduce ourselves. I'm Sakura Haruno." She held out her hand towards Sasuke, friend of Naruto. At closer look he was even more handsome. Even that rinnegan in one eye didn't bother her.

When he didn't hold out his hand, she awkwardly took hers back. He was observing her intensively. "Yes... ymm... I heard that you're helping here a lot." She smiled again a bit offended by his behavior. "Thank you for that."

"That's nothing." He said finally, still looking at her weirdly. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha." His expression changed a bit, still she couldn't name it.

"Well, keep up the good work. See ya!" And she took off as fast as possible, it was too awkward. She thought that working with people would teach her about human behavior, but she couldn't read that look on his face. When she turned to look back, she saw that he was still standing where she left him and was observing her. That was weird.

He was angry at himself. It's not like he didn't expect them to come up at each other. After all, she worked here. He just thought that he would at least talk with her like to anyone else, but when he saw her that suddenly, he remembered why she even had to introduce herself. Now she probably thinks that he's just some rude guy.

"Fuck..." He cursed. She was once part of his life like Naruto. He can't just ignore all this. "Why she couldn't just hate me!" He was glad that no one was around because he didn't think that he would say it out loud.

'Why she couldn't hate him?' That's the question not only for her but for Naruto too. He still can't believe why someone like him could possibly consider Sasuke as a best friend ...brother. Why after all he have done, they cared for him?

After the visit at that Omaride guy, he felt even more down.

…

"_So now you want to fix it? Don't you think it's a little too late for that?" Said Kakashi with anger, when him and Sasuke were walking towards house of that hermit. "Where were you when you were needed? When she needed you?"_

"_I didn't realized that she would do such thing." Sasuke answered looking as always indifferent. "And you." He looked at Kakashi still with the same face. "Why you even brought her here?"_

"_You didn't see her back then..." His voice was suddenly filled with guilt. "I did the thing that I thought was right."_

"_Now you know you were wrong. Why didn't you come to me in the first place and just ask?" Sasuke asked, but he already knew the answer._

"_Because I don't trust you anymore." He said not looking at his former student._

"_Yea... sorry." Sasuke just felt like he should apologize for that. Kakashi seemed slightly better since he saw him drunk last time. Now his teacher looked at him with surprise and then with guilt again. "Pull yourself together Kakashi." Said Sasuke almost scolding him. "It's not on you, but on me. So quit playing drama queen and start to think about you being selected for the next hokage. Focus on that and let me handle my sins."_

"_You've really changed..." He smiled. "I'm glad."_

_No one said anything till they walked into the house of Omaride Genjo. He greeted them with a wide smile like previously. "Welcome. You brought your another student here Kakashi. Nice to meet you Uchiha-kun." _

"_Yea..." That was his 'hello'. "I wanted to meet you because..."_

"_I know why you're here, Uchiha-kun." He stopped smiling. "You're the cause of the pain of that poor girl. You want to undo it somehow, but I'm sorry... I can't help you."_

"_You can't or you just don't want to because you don't like me?" He almost shouted at him._

"_From every memory I took away from that girl, I'm just not surprised that she came to me." He answered calmly. "It had to come to this that you finally got interested in her well being. You're a clever one, you probably knew why she hadn't come out of her home all this time."_

"_It's not like..."_

"_I'm not judging you." The old man interrupted again. "You yourself went through a lot. You just underestimated her love for you. You as Uchiha shouldn't do it especially." He sighed. "But you did and those are the consequences."_

"_You're right, I screwed up." Sasuke was getting impatient. This talk was making him feel even more guilty, but he came here for some help. This was just a waste of time. "But there has to be something I can do to fix this."_

"_You were probably told that if she tried to remember anything she might die?" The hermit said firmly. "This is permanent."_

"_Can't you just rewrite this?" Sasuke asked._

"_If I would try to mess with her head again, it would be even worse."_

"_Then what can I do?" Sasuke felt like if under his skull was held a concert with a thousand drums._

"_You can't do anything but to start feeling."_

…

And that's it. He can't do anything. According to that old fool, he can just feel guilty for the rest of his life and do nothing. Sasuke was halfway to his apartment already. He didn't feel hungry, but he still went for some groceries just to make himself busy. He knew that after he would come back home, he would just lie down on his bed, staring at the ceiling for half of a night.

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Oh, no..." Sasuke muttered to himself. He didn't want to see her right now.

"You're shopping Sasuke-kun?" It was of course Karin. She was the only one who would greet him that enthusiastically in this village.

"Yea..." He answered, walking towards cashier. He didn't bought everything he wanted, but he just wanted to go away from her.

"We didn't saw each other for a while." She said with flirting voice and started to cling on to him. "I missed you."

"I'm not in the mood Karin." He pushed her away. "Get lost."

She suddenly made a worried face. "Something happened?" She put her glasses on again.

"No and if, it's not your business." He walked through the exit doors.

"It appears that I am the only one that wants to hear you out." She crossed her arms on her chest. He looked at her surprised. She changed too, after the war. She seemed more reasonable now. "I've got something to tell you..." Her tone changed again, it was more sad. "I'm moving out of Konoha."

"Why?" He thought that she wanted to start a normal ninja life here.

"It doesn't feel like home here." She said. "I want to find my roots. Where I come from and that stuff. I want to feel like I belong somewhere."

"I hope you'll find what you want." He said to her.

"Sasuke-kun!" She again took off her glasses and pounced on his neck. "If you want I can stay for you!"

He let her hug him for a while because he knew it's the last time. She cared for him too, and he felt like he owned her some kindness in helping him. On the next day she was gone. Her last words: 'Whatever you're coming through you will overcome it. You're Sasuke Uchiha after all.' helped him a bit. He decided, as today was a Sunday, that he will read everything in Uchiha archives. Maybe he won't find there anything, but he won't give up that easily. He had sharingan and rinnegan, that must be helpful somehow.

Today, Sakura had a day off. She didn't need one, but everyone at the hospital insisted. They said that if something they can't handle will occur they will call her. So since they didn't need her, she decided that she will spend this day on training. It's been a while after all.

After the breakfast she dressed up in her ninja cloth and went to the training ground. Happily, on her way she came up at Ino so she invited her to train together. It's always better with someone. "So how are you?" Asked Sakura to start conversation.

"Not bad." The blond answered. "Although I'm a bit angry that you hadn't had time to talk to me after you got well."

"I was busy at the hospital, sorry." She apologized.

"Ok, this time I forgive you Forehead." She teased with a smile.

"Don't be so bossy Ino-pig." Sakura laughed. "Ah, I missed that."

"Same here." Ino smiled back, but then she made a sad face. "I'm sorry. I haven't been much of a help..." She hesitated. "...during your sickness."

"What are you so serious about?" This surprised Sakura. "How you could possibly help? No one could come and see me."

"Well yes, but..." Her eyes went teary.

"Ino..." Her surprised expression went into shock. "What's wrong? Something happen? Tell me."

"It's nothing." She faked a smile. "My period is near, so you know..."

"If you say so..." Sakura wasn't sure though. "But if your period is near, you're more like a bitch, not a fluffy teddy bear." She smirked. That made Ino came back to her normal self.

"Who are you calling a bitch, jerk." She took out her kunai when they reached the training field. "I'm going to kick your butt, as always."

"I wouldn't count on that Ino-pig." Sakura putted on her gloves. "Especially if you're the one whose butt will be kicked."

They trained the whole day and Sakura won. Hardly, but she did. She hadn't fought for a while so she got out of practice, but still she was the strongest kunoichi in the village after the Fifth Hokage. When they separated it was already dark. When Sakura came at an old lady selling flowers she decided that it's the time she should go to Neji's grave. Since the war ended, she wasn't even on his funeral. That made her feel so guilty. She bought two bouquets. She wanted to honor all of the dead comrades so she wanted to place one beneath the memorial to all the fallen.

First she paid her respects to all the victims of war and then she went towards Neji. She was halfway when tears started to form in her eyes. When she finally placed her flowers, she was crying.

"It's not fair." She cried out. "It's not fair that you died so young."

"He died because he believed in Naruto." It was that black haired friend of Naruto. "He died as a true ninja."

"Oh, hi. I didn't see you" She wiped her eyes immediately. "What are you doing here?"

"I went to my family grave to think about something." He put his hands into pockets. "Sorry for my behavior yesterday."

"Don't mention it." She smiled. "Sorry for me crying like that." An awkward silence occurred again. He again was observing her weirdly. "Well..." She didn't know what to say to this person. She took a deep breath. "Sorry, but I have weird impression, that you have something to me. Not that lately everyone around me seems to behave weird, but you know... I don't know you, so it's a bit... I don't know how even to call it..." Great, she started babbling. Now he thinks she's somehow retarded.

"I'm always having a face like that." He answered, but his eyes were less... drilling.

"No, it's me who is sorry saying such thing." She laughed awkwardly. "So... how is your living here. I mean you lived here before, but... you know." Crap, this babbling thing again.

"Fine." He answered shortly as they started to walk towards village streets.

"Yea... You're not a talkative person, it seems." He nodded. "That's ok." She smiled. He was handsome, but she doesn't think she would ever date him. She hadn't dated anyone before, but only pretty face wouldn't make her fall for anybody. She's not a little girl. She shook her head to make this 'girly' thinking go away.

"Can I ask you something?" He looked at her like if she hadn't said anything a minute ago.

"Yea, sure." She shrugged her shoulders.

"What do you think of me?" She looked at him confused. Why, he asked this. It's not like she knows him, right? So how she could answer that? He seemed to notice her confusion, so he added: "You probably heard about everything I've done. That's why I'm asking. You seem not bothered by it."

"Well, you surprised me with that question." She brushed her hair with her fingers. "Yes, everyone said that you're a criminal, but Naruto always believed in you and I believe in him. I just think what's in the past stays on past." He sends her this weird look again. She started to think that she should just ignore it. "You came back, you're helping here. That's fine by me."

"Thank you." He said not looking at her.

"You're welcome." She smiled, but in her head suddenly started to grow pain. "Sorry, but I have to turn here."

"I know..." He realized what he just said and looked at her surprised face.

"What do you mean, you know?" She made a step back, how he would know something like that? Maybe he's a psycho stalker?

"Well, I once saw you coming back from the hospital." He explained.

"Oh, I had to be too tired to notice you." She said. "I need to go now to take some painkillers. I've got a headache, so... Good night Uchiha-San." She smiled and waved at him before she turned around and walked away. Because of that she hadn't seen his hurt expression when she said the last thing.


	6. Chapter 6

I think next chapters should be longer, because today I realized that story will be quite long. Well... Time will show. Hope you like it and I made a bonus. :P Please tell me what do you think about this story :)

* * *

><p>Just a month left to a New Year so it was getting a bit cold and windy. It was almost a routine for Sakura that Naruto was walking and watching her like a pet dog. But this day was different, he wasn't waiting for her at the doorstep as usual when she was heading to a hospital. It should be a relief for her, because she was so tired of his prescience everyday.<p>

She liked him of course, very much even, but he sometimes was a pain in the ass. It was good that he was getting bored after a few hours and just went to bother someone else. But his absence now made her a bit worried, because she knew he would tell her the day before if he was not going to show up.

The hospital was completely calm right now. Just the usual stuff, so she would be glad to have him near. Sakura could always talk with anyone at work, but it's not the same. Firstly, she was a ninja then a doctor, but Tsunade wrote her orders to work at a hospital till she comes back. She wouldn't mind it, of course if she would have been needed there right now, but she wasn't. The doctors there, were perfectly fine without her help. All the worst cases were in the past now. Thanks to her, of course.

Right now, Sakura would rather train than just sit and sip coffee all day. Which she was doing without Naruto around. Since she got to her office it was an hour already and there was not a single knock on her door. She stretched herself. "What to do..." She yawned.

That's it. She would fall asleep if she would stay in that chair any more minute. She decided to take a walk through the hospital. Maybe some nurse might need her assistance or something. She left a note on her desk to anyone who would look for her and went out.

After a few rejections of her help, Sakura got irritated. Everyone around here thought that basic nursery job isn't suitable for someone like the 'Great Doctor Haruno'. She wasn't even a real doctor, she was a ninja! And now she was just walking pointlessly through the corridors, thinking about meaningless stuff. "Such a waste of time." She sighed.

When she walked by the open door of one of the hospital rooms she noticed Sasuke Uchiha who was helping a patient getting back to bed from a wheelchair. She stopped there, remembering their conversation at the cemetery, which was a bit long ago. It was better than the previous one, but still stiff like hell. He was an intriguing guy, she admitted that, but the way he was looking at her worried her.

She wasn't dumb ...hopefully. She knew that everyone around was hiding something from her, but this guy... he seemed like he wanted to say something to her he can't. A big secret, even he knew. That pissed her off, they didn't know each other, yet he was included in that secret and she was not. How was that fair?

Sakura was too busy sending angry glares to spot something that wasn't right. She noticed it after it was done. This Uchiha gave pills for a patient. She immediately entered the room. "Wait. What do you think you're doing?"

* * *

><p>Bonus(?): its on my account on deviantart, but I can't paste the whole link here, my account is: oxsakura505xo if anyone wants to see it you need to research that :( the last submission is what I meant for a bonus ^_^'<p>

* * *

><p>"Meaning?" He asked surprised by her presence.<p>

"You can't just go around like this and give drugs for everyone as you please." She angrily pointed at him. "You're not qualified. Whose in charge of you?"

"Nurse Ayame." He said calmly. "Why so angry? It's not like I'm poisoning him." "Yes, I know that, but for letting you do this she can easily lose her job. Now go and bring her to my office. Now." She ordered, rubbing her pupils. He looked at her with shock expression, but he went out. Probably he was surprised because of her bossy attitude that she wasn't showing him till now. She wished for something to happen, but such problems weren't something she wanted.

She looked at the men on a hospital bed. He looked worried. "I'm sorry you had to witness this, but don't worry, she won't lose her job." Sakura calmed him and went to her office.

Only her butt touched the chair, both Uchiha and Nurse Ayame entered the room. Sakura started to play with her pen. "That was reckless I must say. What do you have on your defence?" She looked at the woman not much older than her.

"I'm sorry, I just thought that it won't hurt anyone if he would do that." She answered like if she wanted to disappear.

"Well, luckily it didn't. But let's tell the doctor in charge of this patient would come to change medication and you wouldn't be there where you should be, not him?" She pointed at Sasuke. "I may close eye on this, but if this would have been seen in less merciful person? You would be fired immediately."

"I'm sorry." Nurse responded with a high voice.

"You're new, right?" The woman nodded. "That's what I thought." Sakura sighed. "Well, that's all. Go and carry on with your job, just don't make that kind of mistakes anymore."

"Thank you." The nurse almost started to cry with relief. She went out as fast as possible.

Sakura fell on the chair even more and closed her eyes. 'I want to train...' she thought to herself. Maybe she will take a nap. It's not like anyone needed her right now. She was about to relax completely, but then she remembered that this Ayame came out by herself. She opened her eyes again. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just wondering..." Uchiha was again looking at her oddly and it again irritated her.

"About what?" She asked, but right now she wanted him to just go.

"You're capable." He stated like it, it hadn't sound weird at all. Of course he probably meant her job.

"You're making it sound like it's something that's not my style." Her brow rose.

"I didn't know you from this 'in charge' side." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"We don't know each other that long to know such things, isn't it?" Her head started to ache. She was getting a lot of migraines lately. Probably because of all those dreams that she couldn't remember, but was waking her up constantly.

Sasuke send her another 'I have something to tell you, but I won't' stare. "Damn it! What is your problem?" She asked, but before she got any answer they were interrupted by Naruto.

"Hi Sakura-chan!" He walked in with a big smile. "Oh, and the idiot is here."

"The only idiot here is you." Sasuke said his greeting.

"Naruto! Where were you?" Sakura stood up. "I was worried."

"Sorry, I was called by Granny Tsunade." He explained.

"So she's back?" More life came back to her suddenly.

"Yes and she expects you." He looked a bit worried at Sasuke. "You too, idiot. But later, I have to talk to you right now."

Sakura looked at them suspiciously. She sighed, sounded a bit irritated. "Fine, I'll go ahead. Just don't plot anything stupid and lock the door when you're leaving." The last look before she went, she sent to Sasuke. She didn't like the feeling she was getting inside of her. And there was nothing good about it.

"What do you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked Naruto who was avoiding his eyes. "I know that this is about Sakura, but I won't know what's going on, if you won't tell me." He said after he got no reply. "I can't read your mind, you know?"

"It's nothing." Naruto smiled. He was good at faking smiles, but Sasuke was always good with knowing when he's doing that. "I just had to keep you busy for a moment, so that Granny Tsunade would have enough time to say something to Sakura-chan."

"Then why didn't you just say that?" There was something more about it, Naruto convinced him about it when he 'smiled'.

"Well... Sakura-chan will not like it, so we should better not be there." Naruto awkwardly laughed. The smile didn't reach eyes, again.

"Why?" Sasuke tried to push.

"You're persistent..." He sighed.

"Then stop circling around the subject and just tell everything." He got tired of his behaviour. Although he hadn't got mad. Sasuke was still confused by the question Sakura asked him. It bothered him. Why she said that?

"I would, but Granny Tsunade said, that she'll personally tell you." Naruto stopped pretending.

"I won't like it either, don't I?"

"Probably." Naruto was now observing his feet.

"Fine." Sasuke put his hands into pockets. "Then let's just go, they probably had enough time to talk."

He didn't want to argue, because he already was feeling down for not finding any solution for bringing back Sakura's memories. He's been searching through all possible archives and libraries for almost two weeks and nothing. The only thing he found out is that he might cause her brain damage if he would use sharingan on her. About rinnegan there were only myths, of course, so he wasn't sure if it would end up the same as with sharingan.

All the way to the Hokage's office, they both tried to talk about some less important stuff. Like: "How's your week?' or 'Nice weather we have at this time of year', but in the end they just walked in silence.

They were just about to enter the room when they heard that someone was shouting inside. They tried to understand something, but it was incomprehensible. Apparently the one who shouted loudest was Sakura. Tsunade's voice was still calm, but it was getting more and more high. "We should have walked slower." Naruto shook his head.

Suddenly the door opened with violence. "That is so not fair!" It was Sakura, who was still holding a handle staring furiously at the woman behind the desk. "I won't accept this! You should at least come up with a better excuse!" She was about to slam the door, but she noticed Sasuke and Naruto. Looking angry at them, she walked away without any kind of 'goodbye'.

"That went well." Naruto sarcastically muttered. He entered the room and his friend followed him.

"Damn it." Tsunade said to herself.

The anger was boiling inside of Sakura like magma inside volcano that's about to explode. Her heart was beating like crazy and the head felt like if someone was using a hammer on her brain. She wasn't furious, that was pure rage. It's the first time she was feeling like that and it scared her a bit that she was capable of such amount of anger, but when she tried to calm herself down, she was just ending up with more fire in her heart.

'The fuck was wrong with her?! Why in the world she would make me still work in the hospital where no one needed me! It's illogical!" Sakura was walking through Konoha's streets pointlessly. 'I should improve my skills! Train! Or at least she should make me a mare nurse so I would do something! Anything!'

'And that Uchiha! Why every time I'm around him my instincts are screaming: run! Why everyone around are lying to my face! Why...!'

Sakura slowed down and then stopped completely. The pain in her head was increasing. She was getting a lot of headaches lately, but this was outraged. She couldn't move an inch and her muscles limped. 'What's wrong with me?' Her body was paralyzed and beyond heavy.

Suddenly she fell on her knees. People passing by, stopped and started to ask about something, but she couldn't understand them. She didn't hear a single sound from around, only blood pumping through her veins. Her lungs stopped working and she started gasping for air. The vision blurred and she was sweating badly.

'What's going on...' Sakura passed out.

"You wanted to see me." Sasuke brought Tsunade down from her thoughts.

She looked at them finally seeing that someone came in. Her glance went at Uchiha. From irritated face, she changed it into unreadable one. That wasn't a good sign.

"I'll be short." She stated. "You can't help at the hospital anymore." She said it completely without any motion.

"What? Why?" Shocked expression was seen on Sasuke's face. It's not like he was attached to this place, but still... why?

"That's an order." She said firmly. "Besides, I would appreciate that you'll restrict meeting with Sakura to minimum."

"But I still don't get it why?" He was staring at her with wide eyes.

"Don't start, I can't and I won't go through this a second time." Tsunade started to rub her pupils. "I'm just telling you not to. This should be enough."

"Don't I have any say in this?" Sasuke got irritated.

"No. If you wouldn't mess with your friends' heads, then maybe I would consider whatever you wish to tell me." She stopped hiding her feelings, her eyes were filled with hate. "Till I won't know exactly what she did to herself, you will need to stay away from her."

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama." It was a medic from hospital who showed up by the door. He looked like he run here as fast as possible. "You asked to inform you if anything happens to Haruno-san. She was just brought to a hospital with a critical state."


End file.
